moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodryn Dawes
Theodryn Dawes is a Gilnean harvest witch. Born in Stormglen, she joined a witch community near the village, much to the disdain to her much more pious older brother, Rakanis. With the fall of Gilneas, she has moved around the world and joined several mercenary companies in order to help as many people as possible -- and also run from Rakanis, who means to take away her druidic powers and convert her to the Light. Joining the Blackbird Company, they protected Theodryn multiple times against Rakanis and it was under the Blackbirds that she earned the epithet "the Viper's Sting". She currently holds no affiliation to any group, out on her own again. Appearance If there is one word to describe Theodryn, it would be lithe. Her frame stands a short five foot two inches off the ground and weighs in at a paltry one-hundred and twenty pounds. She is a small woman -- the way she dresses and with the spear on her back, it looks well-trained with throwing that weight around. Long, sable tresses are neatly tied behind her head, reaching down to the small of her back. Light freckles adorn her face, bringing out her violet eyes. Her face is heart-shaped and those she comes from peasant stock, there is a simple beauty to her; there is at least some noble blood in her. Personality Although she has faced great pain in the loss of her family, the persecution from her brother, and horrors of war she has had to face, she has not allowed it to phase her smile nor her attitude. Theodryn often tries to see the brighter side of life and is quite jovial; she is very sweet and tries not to speak ill of others. She tries to see the very best in people, no matter the circumstance -- this sometimes causes her to ignore behavior that would otherwise send warning flags. Despite her normally moral and kind behavior, she often falls in with mercenaries in order to be protected from Rakanis rather than the just warriors and paladins of the Church. Weapons and Armor Theodryn never truly had formal training in weaponry, but she has had very informal training from comrades with daggers and the short spear. In combat, she tends to favor the short spear, leaving the dagger to a last resort. She also has a long-barreled, six shot service revolver, which is always around her hip. Other than that, she is able to make effective use of her various animal forms, whether it be soaking blows in bear form or unleashing her primal wrath in cat form. If retreating or running down an enemy is needed, she has always favored her bird form, but she knows stag form as well. Theodryn has two types of armor -- one ceremonial set of armor in which she made from her time amongst the harvest witches of Gilneas and the other a more practical set of leather armor. What she considers to be ceremonial armor is actually a set of leather robes interwoven with magically fortified plant fiber to make the armor a bit more durable in combat. It has the surcoat of Gilneas sewn in, thusly showing her allegiance towards her homeland. It is rare she wears this set of armor in combat, preferring to wear it during harvest witch gatherings or rituals. Her more practical set of armor is much more durable to the impact of weaponry compared to her ceremonial - it also has magically fortified plant fiber woven in order to strengthen it further. The plant fibers can react with certain spells to temporarily make her semi-impervious to harm, but it takes up much of her mana to do so. History Childhood Theodryn Dawes was born to a common family in Stormglen, Gilneas. She was the last of three children; Gordyn Dawes, ten years her elder and Rakanis Dawes, seven years her elder. Her father, Rufus Dawes, was a blacksmith like his father before him. He made decent money in the blacksmithing trade, but mostly made farming equipment. In times of war, he volunteered his time in the military as a blacksmith. Her mother died giving birth to Theodryn. While Gordyn took up the family trade and Rakanis became pious and enamored by the Church, Theodryn spent her time in the woods of Stormglen. She never usually dared go into the Blackwald, but eventually found a coven of Harvest Witches. As she grew older, she would spend more time she spent with the Harvest Witches. They taught her many things over her time with them, to the point of becoming a full harvest witch herself. The Northgate Rebellion In her twenties she began to partake with the harvest witches more and more. Suspicious of his sister, Rakanis followed Theodryn to the coven that she was a regular of one night. After watching the various witchcraft that they performed, such as the discussion of herbal medicines, a practice session, and a ritual, Rakanis fled from the coven to report this directly to their father. When Theodryn arrived home, she was confronted by her family -- but her father and eldest brother Gordyn shrugged it off when news of the Northgate Rebellion surfaced. When Rakanis complained, Rufus told him that he would deal with the situation when he and Gordyn returned home. They left to join the rebellion. During the rebellion, Rakanis took charge of the homestead and forced Theodryn in exile from Stormglen, forcing her to live amongst the coven of harvest witches. She increased her training, becoming a master of the healing arts through natural magic, herbal medicine, and potions. When Rakanis was informed about the deaths of Rufus and Gordyn, he charged into the coven to confront Theodryn. While he took no weapons with him and surrounded by other harvest witches, he first implored her to turn her back on the harvest witches, but after his begging didn't work, he turned hostile and blamed her for the deaths of their father and eldest brother. He left the coven, threatening that if he saw her again he would kill her. The Worgen When the Worgen began to infest Gilneas, Theodryn was infected. She mindlessly aided in ravaging the countryside, but like many other worgen. Little by little, her subconscious was able strip away her feral mind until she was able to gain control over herself. She later hid herself away from the other Worgen in an attempt to gain control and shift back into her human form, much like the harvest witch ways of shapeshifting. Fall of the Wall After gaining control of her Worgen form, Theodryn moved back out into Gilneas to find it devastated by the Cataclysm and her homeland invaded by the Forsaken. She aided in the defense of her homeland, fighting alongside both cursed and uncursed Gilneans alike. She employed her unique skillset best here. She encountered an officer, to which she was unable to save. On his last breath, he thanked Theodryn and gave her his service revolver. As the Gilneans began to retreat to the Night Elf lands, Rakanis and Theodryn had a brief confrontation. Theodryn took several wounds before using the service revolve to immobilize Rakanis. As Theodryn was about to leave, Rakanis swore a vow that he would hunt her and bring her to justice. Mercenary Harvest Witch Upon arriving to the Night Elf lands, she left back to the Eastern Kingdoms to begin her vagrant ways. Never staying in one place, she found herself back in the north in Stromgarde healing wounded troops in order to keep herself fed. After showing some skill at healing several sellswords, they asked her to tag along for a couple of gold per contract. She accepted. It was like this for the entirety of the Cataclysm and the events of Pandaria. She traveled the world with various sellsword companies, never staying with one for very long once Rakanis began to show up. There was one where she stayed on for several months, but that is only due to the fact that her lover at the time challenged Rakanis to a duel and won, forcing him to keep back and regroup. She learned hot to effectively use a short spear, daggers, and her service revolver during this period. During this period, she had several brief romantic encounters, experimenting with sexual encounters of her own gender. She understand her sexual attractions to both genders and continued romantic flings with both genders. Her most notable romantic relationships were with a hedge knight named Sir Gaerret Canmore and a Night Elf Druid named Leosa Glaivewing. The Blackbirds After separating from the Great Company (led by one Captain Perith) she traveled to the Stonetalon Mountains hearing of a campaign that was happening against the Horde. There she met Mattius Harrow, healed him, and eventually joined the Blackbirds. Becoming a regular member on missions, Theodryn excelled because of her duality in healing and melee combat -- her shapeshifting easily allowing her to fill roles that were missing within the Company. They embraced her as one of their own, especially as there were many Gilneans among them. Rakanis and his templar came calling several times against the Blackbirds, even going so far as to attack Surwich and butcher some of the population. Due to this, Theodryn fled the Blackbirds without a word into Stranglethorn Vale where she came across Jen'doo of the Skullfang. The Skullfang's... Guest For more than a year, Theodryn and Jen'doo became attached -- as lovers of no more than a physical nature. Though she had enjoyment, she needed the Skullfang's protection from her older brother. This caused pain as the Templars moved south to pursue her and laid siege to the Skullfang village that Jen'doo called his home. The Blackbirds came down at Theodryn's behest, defeating the Templars and causing Rakanis to flee with a mere five swords. Since then, Theodryn served the Company in the background in order to secure contracts and strategic alliances that benefited them -- however, since the Blackbird Company folded, she has been attached to several more mercenary companies and even made a foray into Draenor... but she longs for her homeland and to be amongst her people once more. Current Events Theodryn is attending the Tournament of Ages where she met Fychan mab Derec, a Mynydd woman of the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. They had a brief sexual encounter, but who knows where it could lead? Category:Druids Category:Worgen Category:Characters